


The Best

by tsumtsums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Dirty Talk, Don't Say That I Didn't Warn You, Hinata's Just Bored and Lonely, I Can't Believe Dirty Talk Isn't A Thing With AtsuHina, It's Atsumu ffs, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Quarantine Shenanigans, Sex Toys, Slight Manga Spoilers, We're In The V League Arc My Guy, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumtsums/pseuds/tsumtsums
Summary: He’s bored, he’s lonely and Hinata really misses his boyfriend. Well, mostly his dick but it’s still a part of Atsumu so that counts, right?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 440





	The Best

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of under the haze of vodka and a friend of mine gladly let me indulge the idea in her twitter dms
> 
> Quarantine is something else my guy
> 
> Wash your hands and stay at home if you can!

This quarantine situation is going to make him lose his goddamn mind, he swears.

He’s bored, he’s lonely and Hinata really misses his boyfriend. Well, mostly his dick but it’s still a part of Atsumu so that counts, right? In fact, he’s so bored that the immediate thought that came to mind that could quench his boredom is to order a dildo online because let’s face it, being in a relationship _and_ being apart from your lover for an indefinite amount of time can surely leave one unreasonably horny. It doesn’t really help that his boyfriend is ridiculously hot and his stroke game is nothing to joke about either; the times Hinata is left as a babbling mess is enough for him to not jab at Atsumu’s ‘technique’. Though sometimes he likes to test his luck whenever he’s in the mood for being bratty, but that’s another story for another time.

It really isn’t a joke when Hinata says he’s horny 24/7. Sure he can get himself off but his hands and fingers are almost _nothing_ compared to Atsumu’s skilled ones; Hinata’s could never do his justice and he’s very well-versed in the fact since those same hands has been around his neck, gripping tightly around his waist and those same fingers were shoved deep down into his mouth that he almost choked once (it was still quite the pleasant experience).

It only takes a full week for his package to be delivered to his mailbox, two hours of Hinata contemplating whether to open the inconspicuously packaged toy, one hour of actually opening it having Yamaguchi as his moral support as he talked him through the process via facetime (he really owes him for that. He has the patience of a saint), thirty minutes of him staring at the pink, glossy dildo with narrowed eyes as if the thing will come alive and kill him and ten minutes of him finally touching it; it’s nowhere near Atsumu’s dick unfortunately—it’s ribbed for fuck’s sake—but he thinks it’ll help him in the long run.

And once Hinata finally acquired the guts to shove that thing up his ass with an obscene amount of lube, there was no going back.

Why did he take him so long to get one of these? Do you know how much this could have saved his dry spell? He was lucky enough that Atsumu managed to act on his seven years of pining. It took a month of Hinata being an official team member of the MSBY Black Jackals for the blond to immediately shoot his shot after a round of coaxing from Bokuto, who may or may not have threatened Atsumu before offering his wing-man services and it has been smooth-sailing ever since.

More or less the dildo did its job. His toy doesn't measure up to Atsumu’s miracle working cock, sadly. It wasn’t warm, wasn’t as long or thick as Atsumu but Hinata gets to cum anyway after his play time. He thinks it’s enough that he has something to fuck himself onto, though it really can’t compare to the real thing; it’s just the sad, sad truth.

He’s used to hearing the dirty words that fall from Atsumu’s lips, used to having his fingers woven tightly into his hair, hands gripping onto his neck, waist, thigh—just anywhere Atsumu’s hands can reach. He’s grown accustomed to warmth that emits from his boyfriend, the human furnace that he is. The warmth that draws him in is something the redhead looks forward to every time they get together and the too big bed does nothing but remind Hinata of how cold and unnatural it is without him.

So it was just nights of him alone,his recently purchased ribbed dildo and bottles of lube with the ‘steamy’ playlist Atsumu made for him titled ‘when the nights get lonely’ playing softly in the background. Hinata has to laugh at how incredibly relevant the playlist is to him during these trying times, but he’ll put the laughing on hold for now, he’s quite occupied with having the rubbery toy helping him reach new heights.

It’s days later when Hinata realizes he still has some beer left once doing a check if he still has food to last until he has to do another run. It’s enough to last him a few days and if he remembers correctly, the beer is from Bokuto who decided to drop by for whatever reason, saying these were a house warming gift. Well, Hinata has nothing better to do other than catch up on his favorite shows and he’s bored and lonely as he is, so he cracks open a cold one, and then another… and another until every last drop is gone.

Hinata later finds himself in the comfort of his too big bed once more, face flushed and body hot from the alcohol in his system. He doesn’t remember reaching for his phone, he only notices that he’s holding it once he’s smiling dreamily at his lockscreen of a sleepy looking Atsumu mid yawn and a hand underneath his shirt. He’s not sure if it’s the alcohol messing with perception but the photo alone is enough for something to stir in his gut. He’s fully aware that Atsumu’s one gorgeous man… has he always been this handsome? Damn is he lucky for cuffing this one.

Everything becomes a blur—he doesn’t remember prepping himself nor does he recall when exactly did he reach out to grab his toy with lube-slicked hands from the drawer of his nightstand. Everything just feels so fuzzy to him at the moment and maybe it was a mistake drinking all of the beer because he isn’t thinking straight at this point. Hinata breathes out a pleasured sigh, movements quiet sloppy, though the dildo is somehow hitting all of the right places. Hinata praises himself for getting the ribbed version of it. He feels his cheeks warm even further at the slick sounds produced by the toy, his free hand tracing from his navel up to one of his nipples to give it a tweak, earning a yelp at the sensation.

He plays with himself more: giving the same attention to his other nipple, this time rubbing the perked nub with his middle finger that has him shuddering at the feather light touch—he was always sensitive, a feat Atsumu loved to exploit from time to time. His hand starts stroking his painfully hard cock when he feels it’s not enough that he’s fucking himself with the rubber toy, using the sweatshirt he’s currently biting into as a makeshift gag. It isn’t as close to having his lover’s long fingers shoved in his mouth but it’ll do.

It’s like his mind goes into auto-pilot—his hand that wasn't holding the toy once again reaches for his phone, unlocking it with his thumb print until he finds it hovering over Atsumu’s contact. Well, he’s reached this point already, what more can he lose if he fucks himself through a video call with him? He’s horny, he misses Atsumu deeply and if he’s lucky, maybe his insanely hot boyfriend is in the mood for a show. He loves indulging Hinata and his fantasies, the redhead is certain he’ll have him eating all of this up from the palm of his hand.

The default dialing tone of facetime has his heart lurching to his throat and while he waits for the other line to connect, he resumes his movements. Soft moans and whines spill from his lips, accompanied by the slippery sounds of his toy thrusting in and out of his hole as he stares at Atsumu's caller I.D. It takes Atsumu a few seconds longer than expected but once his smiling face shows on his phone screen, his throat dries. God, he misses him so bad.

“Hey, Shouyou!” Atsumu greets, face lighting up with a sweet smile and Hinata spots a towel over his head. “I jus’ got outta shower, sorry it took me a bit.” The blonde gives him an apologetic smile as he ruffles his hair with the same towel, Hinata returning the gesture with a shaky smile of his own.

Dear lord, that gorgeous face alone has Hinata’s cock twitching, the image of Atsumu fresh out of the shower, muscles and abs full on display as rivulets of water trickle down his scrumptious body—“Shou-kun? Hey, babe? You alright?”

Hinata snaps out of it, shoving the toy as deep as he can in him for the meantime. “Mhm? Never been better. Missed you.”

Atsumu seems to be pleased by that, “missed ya too, darlin’. What’re ya up to?” Hinata watches him look for something, his in-ear-phones probably as he appears to be determined in his search. “Aight, that’s better.” Hinata’s right. The idea alone gives him comfort knowing he could be as loud as he wants without anyone hearing him on Atsumu’s side.

“Nothing much,” he clenches around the dildo. “Just playing around.”

“Oh? This a new game ya found?”

“Not really. I saw somethin’ online and thought, why not give it a try?”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow, now giving his undivided attention to his boyfriend on his screen, “yer face is all red, Shou. You sick or somethin’? And whaddaya mean by that?”

“‘m not sick, just had a couple o’ beers,” Hinata giggles, eyes glazed as he stares into the camera. “I think I’m drunk.”

“Drunk? Never pegged ya to be a drinker,” Atsumu chuckles. “You drank alone?”

“C’mon, I’ve been to Brazil! Lots’a people drink there, y’know?” Hinata chews on his lip, his hand crawling back to the base of the toy. “Yes, I’m alone. The quarantine is still in effect, silly.”

“Ah, right and It’s been boring. Stuck in the house, wish you were here.” The blonde pouts, Hinata in turn sighing, quite shakily, at the devastating sight, also wishing he could be in his arms. Atsumu finds it a bit concerning however, pout quickly being replaced by a frown. “Hey, you sure ya ain’t comin’ down with a cold? I’ll let ya rest if ya want—“

“No! No it’s fine! Can we just... talk? I’ve really missed you...”

“Whoa whoa! Alright, no need to panic, my love. I’m just really worried about how red you're face is right now.”

Ah well, he’s stalled long enough. “Sorry! So uh, about that toy I was talking about...”

Atsumu’s eyebrows shoot up in interest. “Yeah? What about it?”

“Wanna see it?”

“Sure..?” Atsumu decides to indulge his boyfriend. Maybe it’s a new hobby he picked up on. He knows plenty of people who collect stuff, one of them being his lovely boyfriend... maybe. What’s Hinata into besides volleyball anyway?

And then Hinata’s camera starts moving, slowly away from his face and Atsumu watches in interest, smiling tenderly once he sees that he’s wearing one of the jumpers Hinata has stolen from him previously. The camera goes on and on, Atsumu’s smile morphing into a smirk upon seeing Hinata’s bare chest and toned stomach, until he feels a surge of warmth spread throughout his body at the unusual but _definitely_ welcomed view.

“S-shou...” Atsumu gulps loudly at the sight of a pink dildo going in and out of his boyfriend at a moderate pace, dick leaking of precum as it bounced along with his movements. “That’s...”

“I know, you like it?” He can hear Hinata giggle through the unstable footage of his camera. “It’s not as big as you but it gets the job done. Wish it was the real thing though. You were always good at fucking the lights out of me.” The redhead says through a whine.

The blond grits his teeth, an almost feral grin spreading on his lips while his hand grips onto the bulge growing in his sweatpants, hissing quietly as he gives his dick a squeeze to relieve some of the aching pressure. “Baby got bored and lonely, huh?” Hinata hums in response. “At least you remember that I’m better than that cute lil’ toy up your ass. Nothing can beat me, right darlin’?”

“Y-yeah..! Nothing can beat you—Atsumu’s the best!”

Atsumu feels a surge of pride fill his chest. Of course he is. He’s the best his little boyfriend has ever had. The rest of those scrubs who could only dream to see Hinata like this can go fuck themselves. They don’t deserve him, hell, even Atsumu knows he himself doesn’t but the fact that Hinata chose him out of everyone is enough to have him believe he’s the right one for him. “Right you are, honey. Lemme see your face. You know how I love the pretty faces ya make when I fuck ya.”

Hinata keens at his words and he does as he’s told right away as he’ll take everything he can get from his boyfriend who’s miles away. He’s certain there are tears in his eyes from the sheer desperation of wanting Atsumu himself to do this to him; have him screaming until his throat is raw, have him writhing underneath his grasp, have him so fucked out after Atsumu has his way with. Fuck, Hinata wants all of that so fucking bad he forgets he’s even talking to him right now, his hand quickly pushing his dildo in and out of his desperate hole.

Hinata’s video is a little wobbly for Atsumu’s taste, but the sounds of his whiny, neglected boyfriend is enough to make up for it. “Yeah, that’s it. Yer doing so good baby. So good at listenin’ to me.” The blond continues to watch and listen to Hinata go at it. He swiftly pulls down his sweatpants, glad that he decides to forego wearing underwear as he grips his cock, giving it another tight squeeze.

Atsumu angles his phone so that he and his dick are on display for his boyfriend’s viewing pleasure, something Hinata is silently thankful for once he snaps out of his pleasure filled stupor. He chuckles at the sparkles glittering in Hinata’s wide, teary blown out pupils. “Aw baby, yer droolin’~” Atsumu teases, slowly stroking his cock, his tip an angry red with precum starting to drip onto his fingers. It’s illegal for his boyfriend to look this cute and sexy at the same time. He swears he’s about to burst. “You really miss my cock that much?”

Hinata sobs at the sight, mouth literally watering at the thought of having Atsumu’s fat cock either in his mouth or ass. If he had known the quarantine was gonna go for this long, he would have taken every opportunity there was to get fucked before getting separated from him for god knows how long. “Y-yeah—fuck!—yeah! Not just your cock—hngh— _Everything!_ ”

“That’s what I thought. You can never get enough of me, can’t ya? Always needin’ me to take care of _my_ needy baby, huh?”

“Yes! It’s never enough! Always want you! Always need you—oh _god!_ ”

Shit. He absolutely adores it whenever Hinata strokes his ego. The fact that his praises are always so genuine is what gets him going. He may be the one with the most fans from his team but his fans’ words can never compare to the instant effect Hinata’s has over him. “Yeah that’s it, darlin’. Fuck yourself harder, jus’ like how I do it.” Atsumu licks his lips at the sight, his strokes becoming just as fast as Hinata is ramming the dildo into him.

Hinata doesn’t have the mind to say that a mere toy can never be Atsumu and so he obeys without question. His phone by now is propped up by a pillow in front of him, giving Atsumu the full view of Hinata’s face coming undone with his dominant hand holding the toy while the other grips his left thigh, lifting it up.

Atsumu groans at this, his grip on his phone tight enough to almost break it. “ _Fuck._ Look at you, Shou. So fuckin’ gorgeous, all spread out for me—shit!” Atsumu lurches forward, feeling himself reach closer to the edge, “c’mon Shou, who’s the best?”

“Atsumu..!”

“What’s that? _Who’s_ the best?”

“Hng—Atsumu! Atsumu’s the best—fuck, fuck! I’m so close..!” Hinata starts to stroke himself in time with the toy pushing in and out of him.

“Just a lil’ more, darlin’, _who’s the fuckin’ best you’ve ever had?!_ ”

“Holy f—FUCK! It’s you, Atsumu! _You’re the best I’ve ever had!_ ” Hinata yells, tears flowing steadily down his blushing cheeks, “gonna cum..! gonna cum, ‘Tsumu!”

“Go on, honey, cum for me.”

And Hinata cum, a searing white filling his vision as pleasured scream tears from his throat, lips wrapping around every syllable of the blond’s name as he spasms, toy long forgotten as ropes of cum paints the redhead’s chest and stomach—some even landing on his his cheek to which Hinata whines at, preferring it to be his boyfriend’s cum instead. Atsumu follows suit with a guttural groan of his own, spilling onto his hand while some splatters on his sweatpants and sheets.

It’s quiet for a moment, minus the panting coming from the couple who are still recovering from the release.

“Shou—“

“‘Tsumu—“

The both of them share a laugh, “you go first.” Atsumu coaxes, smiling tenderly at his spent boyfriend idly resting against the pillows behind him.

“I miss you, come back to me when this is all over, ‘kay?”

“Whatever ya want, darlin’. Maybe we can put your new toy to good use, hm?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Hinata smiles coyly. “It’s nothing compared to you though.”

Atsumu cooed at his words. He really lucked out this time, snagging such an adorable, loving boyfriend.

“‘course it ain’t. I’m better than that fuckin’ thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop there it is hope yall enjoyed the AtsuHina brain rot and I really hope that Dirty Talk will be the norm in upcoming AtsuHina smut fics 🤪🤪🤪
> 
> twt: @kodzuken


End file.
